DisneySea (New Jersey)
Lands *Mediterranean Harbor *New York Harbor *Port Discovery *Beastly Kingdom *The Enchanted Moors *Narnia *Ant Island *Arabian Coast *Antarctica *Mysterious Cove Attractions Mediterranean Harbor Attractions *Disney's Hercules The MUSE-ICAL! Show in the Superdome Theater *Phil's Hero Training School *The Mighty Hercules *Pegasus' Flight Coaster *River Styx Flume *Race for Mount Olympus Dueling Rollercoaster *Go the Distance MUSE-ICAL! *Thebes Chariots *Hydra Swing *Meg's Garden *Fortess del Exploration *American Waterfront *Old Cape Cod New York Harbor Attractions *Mystic Manor *Luni Fortune Theater Presents: Disney's Mary Poppins (Musical) *Waterfront Broadway Theater Presents: Disney's Newsies the Musical Port Discovery Attractions *Discovery Hall of Science *The Extra TERRORESTIAL Alien Encounter *Discovery Mountain From the Earth to the Moon *Honey I Shrunk the Audience *Aquatopia *The Incredibles Adventure Beastly Kingdom Attractions *Mystic Rhythms *Raging Spirits *Dragon Tower *Enchanted Labyrinth *Sea Serpent Whirlpool *Scream of the Banshee *Voyage to Atlantis *Flying Unicorn Coaster *Dragon's Dungeon *Medieval Ride *Dragon Towers *Quest for the Unicorn *Fantasia Gardens *Mother Goose's Cottage The Enchanted Moors Attractions *Maleficent: The Untold Story *Diaval's Flight Coaster *Enchanted Moors Cruise Narnia Attractions *Flying Eustance Coaster *Voyage of the Dawn Treader *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe *Mr. and Mrs. Beaver's River Madness *River Rapids *Soaring Griffons 3D Adventure *Journey Through the Wardrobe *Revenge of Queen Jadis Coaster Ant Island Attractions *It's Tough to Be a Bug *Flight of the Bumblebee *Encuentro de La Mariposa *Flik's Laboratory Arabian Coast Attractions *The Magic Carpets of Aladdin *Aladdin's Arabian Nights *Storytime with Jasmine *Sinbad's Storybook Voyage *Genie's Caravan Carousel *Genie's 4D Wish Adventure *Aladdin's 4D Magic Carpet Adventure *Roc's Flight *Oasis Splash *Desert Wind Players *The Magic Lamp Theater *Prince Ali's Royal Caravan *Disney's Aladdin a Musical Spectacular in the beautiful Hyperion Theater Antarctica Attractions *Antarctic Cavern *The Magic of Aurora Borealis *Legends of the Snow Queen *Frozen Chat with Olaf the Snowman *Frozen Bobsleigh *Frozen Bobsleds *Frozen Ice Rink *Frozen Live on Stage *Kristoff's Sleigh Journey *Pabbie's Snow Boogie *Anna's Snow Fight *Arendelle Fjord Raft *Snowman Spin *Frozen 4D Experience *Reindeers are Better than People Carousel *Frozen: The Ride Mysterious Cove Attractions *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *The Timekeeper *Journey to the Center of the Earth *Disney's Once Upon a Time Parade *Electrical Parade Dreamlights Restaurants *Cafe' Portofino *Zambini Brothers' Ristorante *Mamma Biscotti's Bakery *Ristorante di Canaletto *Gondolier Snacks *Magellan's *Magellan's Lounge *Refrescos *Tiana's Palace *S.S Columbia Dining Room *The Teddy Roosevelt Lounge *Restaurant Sakura *Sailing Day Buffet *New York Deli *Cape Cod Cook-Off *Liberty Landing Diner *Barnacle Bill's *Papadaki's Fresh Fruit *High Tide Treats *Delancey Catering *Horizon Bay Restaurant *Seaside Snacks *Breezeway Bites *Yucatan Base Camp Grill *Lost River Cookhouse *Miguel's El Dorado Cantina *Expedition Eats *Tropic Al's *Casbah Food Court *Sultan's Oasis *Open Sesame Shops *Valentina's Sweets *Emporio *Galleria Disney *Fotograficia *ll Postino Stationery *Nicolo's Workshop *Figaro's Clothiers *Merchant of Venice *Venetian Carnival Market *Romeo's Watches and Jewelry *Juliet's Collections and Treasures *Miramare *Piccolo Mercato *Spendido *Rimembranze *McDuck's Department Store *Steamboat Mickey's *Newsie's Novelties *Aunt Peg's Village Store *Discovery Gifts *Skywatcher Souvenirs *Lost River Outfitters *Expedition Photo Archives *Peddler's Outpost *Lookout Traders *Agrabah Marketplace *Abu's Bazaar Events *DisneySea's Summer Party in June and August *DisneySea's Spooky Halloween Extravaganza in September and October *DisneySea's Merry Christmas Party in November and December Trivia It will open on November 15th, 2016 All your favorite Disney characters'll also be there too Background Information It's gonna be fun It's gonna be awesome It's gonna be great It's gonna be big Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks